


Lovefool

by ActuallyKC



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of that, M/M, Post Pacifist Ending, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Suicide, ecto dong, off put, suicide - mention, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyKC/pseuds/ActuallyKC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is uncomfortable, angsty and sad. I'm a really bad writer and pulled this out of my ass. Have fun everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this page went faster than I wanted it to, but this whole theme is basically Lovefool by the cardigans!

Grunting, you moved your television set to the other side of the room. Huffing out you spin around the room and land on your couch, looking at your cellphone.  
There isn't any new messages but you look at the old ones from your friend.  
**C.J.**  
_I don't understand why u complain about ur problems whenever u rather create them for yourself or over react? Anyways, I'm coming next summer, still in uni. Bye._

You huffed and threw your phone on the couch, thinking about what to do today. You watched the news about monsters recently, that celebrity Mettaton had wrote an album. Maybe you'll check it out? Doesn't sound bad, his voice is soothing. Then they switch to something more serious. The monster queen had passed away, after she lost the case to adopted the child Frisk. Humans are dicks, you wished that the monsters would just eat us or kill us off. The funeral is sad, and there is a picture of the queen and the child and a few other monsters. You huffed out sadly and decided to brush your teeth and get dressed.

Walking to your bedroom you slipped on a white button up with black baggy jeans, some black high-tops and a white sweater. Comfy, you fixed your hair and brushed your teeth. Duty calls as you think of where to even start looking for a job. You're mind runs as it piles on weird information about computers and the flu. That reminds you to go to the doctor later.

You walk outside as the clouds gathered, you were in a corner part of Canada, near Washington. So you liked the rain?

Of course, Mt.Ebott was north about forty-six miles away from your house. It's been about 6 years since you graduated from Majors. It's been a decade since the underground opened up. That was a tense and strange time. Many government issues and such. You weren't a racist but maybe you wouldn't date a monster? Would that be a sexuality?  
Well maybe you would, seeing a blue rabbit smile and wave at you, smiling and waving back you walked into town. 

Walking past a few shops you thought about going back. You tightened your grip on your sweater's sleeves. Trying to calm down. You tried thinking about the weather and the news. Then you started thinking about the monsters in town now. Breathing out you remember the queen had passed away recently. Over something like illness or ill will to live?  
Too far in thought, too far. 

You're parents would only pay for simple furniture, necessities and one month worth of rent so you would need to find a job. Walking into downtown, looking for help wanted signs, finally finding maybe two? Three.

A grocery store, a music shop, and a small food truck.

The grocery store had forgotten they still had the sign up, and had took it down. Buying some canned spaghetti and dodging out of two tall monsters way, as they yelled while laughing and riding the grocery carts, you stifled a laugh as a small monster with a piece of paper ran behind them.  
Paying for tomorrows lunch, you walked out and to the music shop. Two teenagers were watching the news, you looked at the albums and instruments, too shy to ask for such a laid back job you walked out quickly, feeling their stares on your back. You shivered.

The food truck guy had actually interviewed you. He was a monster

"Hey, my name is Sans, yada yada yada." Grinning you sat down on the bench across from him at the table. He looks up at you, you're grinning still. He seems like he's processing this, "Okay, so first things first. You haven't gotten into any troubles with law or anything?" Shrugging you answered, "No, I haven't, the only time I ever gotten in trouble is when I would brake crayons in kindergarten." His expression remains the same, "Well...Alright. Why do you want this job?" You shiver a bit in your seat, starting to get uncomfortable, "Work experience, pay the bills, my home is down the street." you pointed to your house, "Is that so? I guess i just need to _address_ that you got the job." He seems to smile a bit more from his usual default smile. 

You stare at him a bit, you purse your lips in thought, "Do I really?" He shrugs, "I Love a good old joke like the next person, but yeah." You smiled and huffed a bit triumphantly, "Is anyone else working here? Is this just a truck?" He chuckles a bit, "Okay, okay, Yes and no." He crosses his arms, "You can start working tomorrow at eight o' clock, being late only means staying a bit longer. Work usually ends at five thirty and pay is ten dollars and thirty cents an hour." You shifted in your seat as he stood, "Are you my boss?" He scoffs, "I wish, I'm just the judge. The boss here is some guy counting bills in Ontario."

You scoffed at this, "Do you at least want my name?" You said, feeling... subtle, "I don't really care for it, but sure." You smile and told him your name, "I'll see you soon Sans?" He nods to you without looking at you, which bugs you. Look at me. Look at me.

You stare at him while walking away until he's out of sight. You bit your lip walking into your house. Thinking back, maybe you should've gotten his number or something. You walk into your bathroom after peeling off your shoes and sweater. You stared at yourself, "Ah shoot." You wheezed and shivered, you really need to calm down.  
You decided to take a shower, why did you need to calm down? You haven't been this antsy since you last hung out with C.J. 

You shivered thinking about him, he had asked you to leave him alone. Why wouldn't he just stay friends with you? It's fine, you grazed your fingers over your thighs as you sit in the hot water, hitting your back. You weren't that kind of excited, you were probably just bored. 

Sighing, frustrated you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. Stepping out of the bathroom, you slipped on some sweats and a Muscle T-shirt. You heard a loud knock at the door, two knocks. 

"Who's there?" You shouted, not really hoping it was your parents or something

"Woodenshoe." You furrowed your brows and grabbed your bat

"Woodenshoe who?" You peeked out the window and saw a blue hoodie and Gym shorts with skeletal like.... Oh goodness

"Woodenshoe like to know?" You opened the door, "Usually I stalk people for at least a week before even coming close to their door." You grinned, "Is that sarcasm? I'm not laughing. Anyways, I remembered where you told me, anyways. Thought you would also like to know..." He had his hands in his pockets, you really studied him now, He was a skeleton? Not really, more so he looked like a shapeshifter trying to be one,"Know?" 

He stood still, smiling remaining, "That you'll need to go to this address actually, you're not working in the food truck. You're working in the file department with me, since I need an assistant. Sorry for being wishy washy."

He pulls out his phone and shrugs, "Actually, I'll send it to you, what's you're number." You quickly blurted it out, he looked uncomfortable. Still keeping his eyes anywhere but you, "You're not a weirdo or a fetishist are you?" You furrowed your brows, "That's personal, I actually will apologize, today I'm just really...Antsy. I just moved in." He scoffs and finally looks at you, you hold back a grin, "Thank me for being the one in charge of hiring than." You smile, "Thanks I guess. Tomorrow I'll be more normal." You assured, wondering if you still had any acetaminophen. You reminded yourself to make a visit with a dentist or doctor next chance you, "Welp, I'll see you at work, if you need a ride."He walks down your steps, "Just text me." He doesn't look back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is so appreciated  
> So I haven't even edged myself into what all I wanna tell! I'm forcing myself to go slow, I like the perspective of the reader, I'll have the complete story about what happened eventually. It's not very happy considering it's the pacifist ending. sorry this story is going too fast and is so short so far ; >; this is so bad, I'll try to make it longer next time<3


End file.
